Halloween Party 2019
The was a party and the second Halloween Party in Club Penguin Online. It was hinted at on October 4, 2019 in a brief announcement about the new Penguin Style Catalog. It was also confirmed due to the Furniture and Igloo Catalog showing the party logo and on October 8, 2019 on the What's New? Blog. It started on October 25, 2019 and ended on November 7, 2019. Alongside the party, HALLOWEEN19 code was released. The custom Green Ghost Puffle was released during the party. The party was occurring simultaneously at the same time as the Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party. Storyline Before the Halloween Party started, puffles begin to feel agitated, and the first three floors of the Puffle Hotel appearing to be haunted. Gariwald VIII goes to investigate the alleged paranormal activity that is happening over there. October 25, the Puffle Hotel shot up thirteen stories overnight, and rumours about Ghost Puffles haunting the Puffle Hotel began to circulate. Gariwald VIII has gone missing while investigating paranormal events there. With the help of Skip the bellhop, penguins have to explore all 13 floors of the haunted hotel, solve puzzles, and assemble the ghost catcher to save Gariwald. Later, Skip is revealed to be an evil ghost who wants to use the energy of the ghost puffles to haunt Club Penguin Online Island. However, he is defeated by penguins, Gariwald is freed from being kidnapped, and penguins are allowed to adopt a ghost puffle. Items Free Items Puffles Party Items Stamps Trivia *This was the second Halloween Party in Club Penguin Online. *It was also the second Halloween Party to feature a new Puffle, with the Green Ghost Puffle, the first being the Halloween Party 2018, with the Purple Ghost Puffle. *The Forest and Pond decorations were custom designed by Jonas. *The Iceberg was a giant pumpkin during the event, the more players that drilled, the more it would resemble a jack-o-lantern. *There was a bug where the Puffle Hotel Pool was accessible a day before intended, it was later fixed. *This was the first time that one party interface section stayed locked until all items were collected. Gallery Rooms Halloween Party 2014 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Halloween Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Halloween Party 2014 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2014 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2013 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2014 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2019 Stadium.png|Ice Rink Halloween Party 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2013 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2019 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2019 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Operation Puffle Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2019 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2019 Pond.png|Pond Halloween Party 2019 Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Halloween Party 2019 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Halloween Party 2019 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Halloween Party 2014 School.png|School Halloween Party 2014 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Halloween Party 2019 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2013 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Halloween Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2019 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2013 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Puffle Hotel Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Basement.png|Puffle Hotel Basement Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Sitting Room.png|Puffle Hotel Sitting Room (4th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite.png|Puffle Hotel Deluxe Suite (5th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Dining Room.png|Puffle Hotel Dining Room (6th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Ballroom.png|Puffle Hotel Ballroom (7th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Pool.png|Puffle Hotel Pool (8th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Library.png|Puffle Hotel Library (9th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite.png|Puffle Hotel Luxury Suite (10th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Balcony.png|Puffle Hotel Balcony (11th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Storage.png|Puffle Hotel Storage (12th floor) Halloween Party 2014 Puffle Hotel Storage 2.png|Puffle Hotel Storage, after parts are assembled Halloween Party 2014 The 13th Floor.png|The 13th Floor, while battling Skip Halloween Party 2014 The 13th Floor 2.png|The 13th Floor (solo) Dialogue HW2019 Dialogue1.png|Gary notifying the player upon logging in HW2019 Dialogue2.png|Gary asking if the player can search for Gariwald VIII in the Puffle Hotel HW2019 Dialogue3.png|Skip introducing himself when entering the Puffle Hotel Lobby HW2019 Dialogue4.png|Skip telling the player that the power is out HW2019 Dialogue5.png|Skip ecstatic after the first piece was found HW2019 Dialogue 12th Floor.png|Skip's message when entering the Puffle Hotel Storage for the first time HW2019 Dialogue Wrong Answer.png|The message once you give a wrong answer in the Puffle Hotel Balcony HW2019 Dialogue6.png|Skip surprised you got the last piece for the ghost catcher HW2019 Dialogue7.png|Skip tricking the player to step on the red tile HW2019 Ghost Puffles Captured.png|Skip being glad the Ghost Puffles are captured HW2019 Dialogue8.png|Skip revealing himself as a ghost HW2019 Dialogue9.png|Skip tells the player what he plans on doing with the Ghost Puffle energy HW2019 Dialogue10.png|Gariwald's message once he sees you HW2019 Dialogue11.png|Skip's message before his last attempt to stop the player HW2019 Dialogue12.png|Skip defeated HW2019 Dialogue13.png|Gariwald congratulating you on defeating Skip and saving him Party Interface Halloween Party 2019 Interface Icon.png|Interface Icon Halloween Party 2019 Interface Page 1.png|Page 1 Halloween Party 2019 Interface Page 2.png|Page 2 Halloween Party 2019 Interface Page 3.png|Page 3 Halloween Party 2019 Interface Page 4.png|Page 4 Halloween Party 2019 Interface Page 5.png|Page 5 Icons hw19-en.png|Homepage screen for the party HP2019TwitterIcon.png|Twitter icon for the party HP2019TwitterBanner.png|Twitter header for the party HP2019DiscordIcon.png|Discord icon during the party HP2019DiscordBanner.jpg|Discord Server banner for the party Other Halloween Party 2019 Map.png|Map during the party Halloween Party 2014 Hotel Elevator 1.png|The hotel elevator before The 13th Floor is unlocked Halloween Party 2014 Hotel Elevator 2.png|The hotel elevator after The 13th Floor is unlocked HW2019TwitterPromotion.png|The promotional image for the party posted on Twitter HALLOWEEN19.png|Special code released for the party Hallowen19Sneakpeek.jpeg|Sneak peak of the Pond posted by Jonas on Twitter Emoticons Halloween 2013 Emoticons Vampire Smile.png|Vampire Smile Face Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png|Jack-O-Lantern Halloween Party 2015 Robot emoticon.gif|Robot Announcement Club Penguin Online Halloween Party 2019 Halloween Party 2019 Announcement.png|Announcement HP2019HintFIC.png|The page in the Furniture and Igloo Catalog showing the party logo, furthermore confirming the party Halloween 2019 Blog.png|Confirmed on the What's New? Blog Blog *Halloween Party 2019 & Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party On NOW!